Recently, portable mobile devices have been developed at a rapid pace, and as the spread of the portable mobile devices has expanded, people more frequently use and are in contact with portable mobile devices in their daily lives.
Generally, a portable terminal, such as a PCS, a PDA, a GPS, a notebook computer, a DMB, a cellular phone, or a mobile phone, is equipped with an antenna for the purpose of transmitting/receiving radio signals. Such an antenna feeds a received signal to a printed circuit board on which various electronic components are mounted. In order to feed the signal to the printed circuit board in this way, an antenna contact device connects the antenna and the printed circuit board.